Specimen 7
Specimen 7= Specimen 7 jest wrogiem protagonisty w grze Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion, napotkanym po raz pierwszy w pokoju 410-412, który z perspektywy gracza obejmuje kilka pokoi. Wygląd Specimen 7 to duża, poruszająca się czerwono-czarna ściana zniekształconych obrazów, przypominających martwe ciała i szkielety. Rozgrywka Gdy gracz dotrze do końca pokoju 410, Kot pojawi się w ciemnym pokoju z oświetlonymi drzwiami, aby dać protagoniście tajemnicze ostrzeżenie. Po przejściu przez drzwi, gracz znajdzie się w czerwonym korytarzu. Następnie, tzn. w pokoju 412, Specimen 7 rozpocznie pościg. Od tego momentu, gracz musi biec przez serię nienaturalnych korytarzy ze zmieniającymi się obrazami na ścianach- wytworami umysłu protagonisty pod wpływem Specimena 7. Mimo, że jest powolny, Specimen 7 zabija gracza przy pierwszym kontakcie. CAT-DOS utrzymuje, że Specimen 7 jest "efektywny tylko na obiektach z traumatycznymi doświadczeniami z przeszłości, lub mentalnymi problemami". Bugi * Rzadko, Specimen 7 może zmieniać się w normalną ścianę. * Czasami, pokoje Specimena mogą się gliczować, np. Zmieniające położenie ściany. * Rzadko, inne Specimeny mogą pojawiać się w tym samym czasie, co Specimen 7. Ciekawostki * Relacja Kota i Specimena 7 jest nieznana; przez jakiś czas Kota podejrzewano o bycie samym Specimenem, lecz może on być jednak częścią konsekwencji jego egzystencji. ** Ponieważ Kot przypomina archetyp z Psychologii Junga, jego rola może sprowadzać się do terapeuty, przy czym Specimen 7 byłby traktowany jako trauma do zwalczenia. Odwołując się do ostatniej rady udzielanej przez Kota graczowi, tzn. "Knowing your shadow can greatly help you, but be ready to see what you'd rather not be" (pol. Znajomość własnego cienia może ci pomóc, ale bądź gotowy zobaczyć coś, czym nie chciałbyś być.), jest możliwe, że Specimen 7 jest manifestacją charakteru „cienia” gracza. * Specimen 7 jest wizualnie taki sam, jak finalna forma Giygasa z Earthbound (lub Mother 2), ale jego zachowanie jest nawiązaniem do pościgu ściany z Penumbra: Black Plague. * W update 2.5, gracz nie pozostaje już w pokoju 410 podczas całego pościgu; teraz posuwa się naprzód. * Specimen 7 nie posiada ekranu śmierci, tak samo, jak Specimen 3. * Specimen 7 może być napotkany tylko raz, zupełnie, jak Specimen 13. * Jest jednym z trzech Specimenów, które mogą zabić gracza od razu, inne to Specimen 9 (w HD Renovation) i Specimen 12 (w jego posesji). *Specimen 7, razem ze Specimen 13, to jedyne Specimeny z oryginalnej gry niepojawiające się w Endless Mode. *Specimen 7 i Specimen 5 są efektywni na obiektach z mentalnymi problemami. |-|HD= Wygląd Nie zaszły żadne zmiany, dodano tylko model 3D. Rozgrywka Pokój startowy Specimena 7 został drastycznie zmieniony. Teraz, gracz zobaczy korytarz z napisem „Threshold of consciousness” (pol. Próg Świadomości) na podłodze. Gracz będzie musiał wbiec w ścianę, rozbijając ją. Potem, widoczny jest ogromny pokój z zegarem z oryginalnej gry na środku. Po każdej stronie są drzwi do innych pokoi. Gracz musi przejść przez drzwi prowadzące do normalnego rozmieszczenia pomieszczeń przez kilka pokoi. W tych pokojach, inne Specimeny mogą podjąć pościg, ale tylko na krótki czas. Potem, można otworzyć drzwi prowadzące do ciemnego pokoju, poprzedzającego pościg. W porównaniu z oryginalną grą, specimen jest pochylony o 10 stopni. Pokoje są trochę ciemniejsze, niż w oryginalnej grze. |-|Galeria= CAT-DOS Specimen 7.png|Specimen 7 w systemie CAT-DOS. MB5_EX_01_spr b.png|Czarny symbol. MB5_EX_01_spr c.png|Czerwony symbol. SPOOKY 4 20 2018 4 49 25 PM.png|Specimen 7 podczas pościgu. Specimen 6 and 7.png|Specimen 6 i Specimen 7 gonią gracza w tym samym czasie. Ren7.png|Specimen 7 ze Spooky's HD Renovation.